Turret
A Turret ( , lit. Battery)Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 23 is a basic stage enemy present in all games on the Strider series. Strider (CPS-1) Appears in Stage 2 (Siberia) and Stage 3 (Flying Battleship Balrog). A cannon-like artillery installed in the upper tier of the Sky Thunder Mk-II aircraft and at several parts of the Balrog's structure, several of them in its main deck. This weapon can raise its position and rotate horizontally, seeking Hiryu's location before shooting at him. In spite of having plenty of hit points, it can be easily dealt with. Wall Turrets Appears in Stage 1 (St. Petersburg). An unique set of small silver turrets found in the early section of St. Petersburg. Although they appear to have a set of walking legs, this is a stationary enemy. The Wall Turrets are lined up in the ascending and descending area right before Strobaya's room, and shoot constantly when Hiryu approaches their position. Most turrets are located far enough that Hiryu can't kill them normally, and needs an Option A's firing or a power-up slash to reach them. The Wall Turrets can also be spotted in the background of the "Neo St. Petersburg" stage in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Strider (NES) Appears in China. A set of small, blue-colorred turrets can be found in the walls of the large elevator in Enterprise's Chinese base. These turrets turn to aim at Hiryu as he's rising in the platform and then shoot, but since they take a long time to actually shoot they are usually moved off-screen before they can actually attack, making them entirely harmless. Strider 2 Appears in Stage 4 (Flying Battleship Balrog), Scene 2. A silver round-top model with a red triangle symbol, installed in the exterior of the Battleship Balrog's tail. These low-power cannons rotate their gun vertically, searching for Hiryu's current position, and then shoot a barrage of yellow projectiles in a straight line towards him. Some of these turrets reveal Score Items when destroyed. Strider (2014) Hiryu encounters turrets at several points throughout Kazakh City, coming in several different designs. Meatball The Meatball model is a three-barrelled, round-shaped turret which tracks Hiryu's movement as it shoots. The Meatball is fully stationary and has limited movement, being only able to turn vertically, and a slow rate of fire, making it the easiest type to deal with. There are two types based on color: yellow-colored ones used in civilian areas and red-colored ones for military areas. Four Meatballs are also installed in General Mikiel's prized Tornado. Flat-top The Flat-top model is a small, two-barrelled turret with a flat design. It activates when Hiryu approaches it, and attacks by shooting three red shots in short, quick bursts. The Flat-top has a lot more freedom of movement, being able to turn its cannon in full 360° to track Hiryu's movements, and combines it with a quick rate of fire. Certain Flat-tops can also slide across the surface they are placed in, allowing them to pursue Hiryu. Like the Meatball, it also comes in yellow and red colors depending on the location. Multi-directional The Multi-directional model is a round-shaped turret equipped with five guns lining its top, which shoots fireballs in a wide spread pattern constantly. Unlike the previous ones, this model is completely static and easier to approach from the side to avoid taking damage, but becomes a nuisance in rooms where there are several of them together. Flamethrowers Flamethrowers are special battery types which attack by shooting a large stream of fire. This weapon type has a red, rounded out body with two flamethrowers installed on top. They are usually found in groups of up to four, blocking Hiryu's path with their sustained stream of fire until they are destroyed. Turret Tower A Turret Tower (official name unknown) appears as an unique obstacle in the Military Ring. It activates in one of the top floor rooms during the backtracking after defeating Solo, alongside an electric fence. The enemy is meant as a practice target for the recently-acquired Reflect Cypher. The Turret Tower is a large, square pillar with two Flat-top turrets installed on three of its four sides. After a pair of turrets is destroyed, the tower spins around so a new set can face Hiryu. The turrets are mostly outside the Cypher's normal range due to the electric fence, forcing one to use the Reflect Cypher to destroy them by hitting their shots back. Once the three sets of turrets are destroyed, the tower and fence retreat clearing the way for Hiryu to proceed. Gallery StrHD_turret_civilian.png|Flat-top and Meatball civilian models StrHD_turret_military.png|Flat-top and Meatball military models StrHD_turret_art.png|''Strider'' 2014 concept art References Category:Weapons Category:Stage Enemies